


nsfw 30 day otp challenge!

by cliff0rd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, That's a lot of otps wow, horny boys, too lazy to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliff0rd/pseuds/cliff0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically I'm doing the nsfw version of the otp challenge, this should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the list

**The list:**

  1. _Cuddles (naked)_
  2. _Kiss (naked)_
  3. _First time_
  4. _Masturbation_
  5. _Blow job_
  6. _Clothed getting off_
  7. _Dressed/naked (half dressed)_
  8. _Skype sex_
  9. _Against the wall_
  10. _Doggy style_
  11. _Dom/sub_
  12. _Fingering_
  13. _Rimming_
  14. _69_
  15. _Sweet_ _and passionate_
  16. _In public place_
  17. _On the floor_
  18. _Morning lazy sex_
  19. _Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens_
  20. _Your own kink_
  21. _Shower sex_
  22. _On the desk_
  23. _Trying new position_
  24. _Shy_
  25. _With toys_
  26. _Boring sex_
  27. _Rough, biting, scratching_
  28. _Role playing_
  29. _With food_
  30. _Whatever pleases you_



I'll probably start this later through the day!!


	2. cuddles (naked) - Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke cuddle after a fun night.

The bright, early sunlight seeped into the quiet bedroom and a tired, groggy groan left Lukes dry mouth as he closed his eyes, cursing himself for not closing the blinds last night. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his stiff bones on the mattress on the bed. Once he was settled and fully awake and aware of his surroundings, he turned his head and watched the sleeping body that was laying beside him. Luke always had a liking towards the way Calum, his boyfriend, looked after a long night of, ahem, 'fun.'

His black hair tangled from all the tugs Luke has given it, his neck covered in dark purple marks and, his personal favourite, the painfully red scratches travelling down his tanned, muscled back. Luke adored it all.

Minutes later, Lukes thoughts were interrupted by a ruffling sounds of the bedsheets and a clear of a throat. "Hm- Mornin'" Calums deep morning voice filled Lukes ears and Luke grinned, scooting closer to him. "Good morning," Luke mumbled into the boys shoulder and he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the other body. Luke almost blushed as he just remembered that none of them were clothed, seeing as they were too tired to put something on. Their bare bodies pressed up against each other and Calum chuckled as he watched the pink blush spread across the blonde boys pretty face. "You're always so shy in the mornings." Calum whispered in Lukes ear and that received him a playful slam on the chest. "Ouch- Okay, sorry."

"Now," Calum sighed and rolled onto his back, pulling Luke on top of him so Luke could rest his head on the boys bare chest. "Should we go and get some breakfast? You're bound to be starving!" Luke thought about it, tugging out his bottom lip in the process before scrunching up his nose and shaking his head. "No thanks," He moved his head from Calums chest and replaced it with his chin so they could lock eyes. "Let's just stay and cuddle for a bit, yeah?" He could've begged if he wanted to. He just wanted to stay in bed all day with his boyfriend.

Calum chuckled and slipped his hands under the covers to cup Lukes pale, slightly sore ass cheeks. "Hmm alright, princess Lukey." He teased, making Luke pout and scold him for messing with him so much. "I'm only joking, of course we can cuddle," Calum announced and Lukes eyes lit up, "Come here then, I'm wasting my eating time for this." "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kina short, kinda boring. sorry.


	3. Kissing (naked) - Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naked kisses are always the best

Luke always loved the feeling of Michaels fingers digging into his bare hips while he kissed him. It was just one of those things he enjoyed when they were in a moment such like this.

"Hm- S-Stop it." Luke gasped and pulled away from the kiss when he felt Michaels hips slowly grind against his. His plead only made Michael chuckle lowly and kiss the side of the blonde boys neck softly, "Sorry, I can't help myself." Luke just rolled his blue eyes playfully and pulled the older boy back for another kiss. They were both completely naked and the blanket they had was just about hanging off their bodies. Should they have put their boxers back on? Maybe. But they didn't want to just yet.

"Stop kissing me," Michael groaned as Luke kept peppering kisses all over his stubbly face. Luke only hummed, refusing to do so and tugged Michaels silver hair, pushing his lips against his again.

"You're so needy, Lukey," Michael teased and poked Lukes pale tummy as Luke just pouted and whined like a child. "You don't want me to kiss you anymore?" Michael rolled his green eyes and jerked his hips forward again in a playful manner. Lukes eyebrows furrowed and a smirk slipped onto Michaels face. "I'll Only kiss you if I can do this." He mumbled into Lukes neck while he slowly grinded his hips down onto Lukes, earning him a struggled moan. "Ugh, f-fine."

Michael personally loved having Luke moan into his lips while they kissed.


	4. First time - Lashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke finally get dirty under the sheets

The bedroom was almost completely dark, except for the scented candels scattered on the bedside tables. Luke was nervous, really nervous, and he felt his body tremble all over as he watched the curly haired boy get comfortable between his legs. "You alright?" Ashton whispered reasuringly while squeezing Lukes hips in his hands. Nodding his head, Luke smiled with hesitation which earned his an uneasy look from Ash. Of course Luke wanted this, he was just scared of something going wrong. What if he falls off the bed? Kicks Ashton by accident? He wouldn't want any of this happening.

Ashton shuffled his way up Lukes body and smiled at him, trying to calm him down again. "Tell me if I should stop, alright?" Was all he said before pushing Lukes boxers down his long legs, throwing them across the room.

Luke was already weak in Ashtons arms as he felt the boys hand jerk his length in his hand, making his head fall back against the pillows and a strangled moan leave his lip. "A-Ash!" Luke gasped before grasping Ashtons occupied wrist in his hand. "Please- Just fuck me already." Ashton stared at the blonde boy with an amused expression, chuckled and buried his face in his neck, peppering kisses all over it. "If that's what you want, Lukey." He teased while shimmying his own boxers down. He quickly grabbed a condom from the bedside table and winked at Luke teasingly before sliding it on himself.

Luke was filled with excitement that he felt like he couldn't breathe. His whole body was aching with impatience as he practically begged Ashton to just hurry up. On the other hand, Ashton was just enjoying the view. He'd been waiting forever to get his boyfriend naked in bed with him, and he finally got it. His eyes scanned the boys body, from his red cheeks and pouted lips, to his trembling legs and throbbing, leaking tip.

"Ash!" Luke suddenly squeaked and jerked his hips up, immediately catching Ashtons attention again. "Sorry." He chuckled and steadied himself over the blonde boy. As he finally slid himself slowly into Luke, sharp fingernails dug into his back and he almost hissed at the feeling. "Fuck." He grumbled and lowered his head down, his mop of curly hair tickling Lukes jawline.

Lukes nails travelled lower down Ashtons toned back and his legs were wrapped around his waist as Ashton picked up the pace, thrusting his hips faster and faster, making Luke gasp for breath and tangle his fingers in Ashtons hair. It wasn't long until Luke started whimpering.

"I-I'm cumming!" He squealed while burying his face in Ashtons broad shoulder. Ashton reacted quickly and squeezed his hand through their sweaty bodies to take Lukes dick in his hand, quickly flicking his writst. "S-Shit!" Luke moaned and arched his back before a hot liquid hit Ashton on the chest. Watching his boyfriend come undone like that below him triggered his own orgasm and he grew closer in no time.

Ashton almost lost his balance and he let himself colapse beside the blonde boy who was still trying to catch him breath and he said nothing but just pulled him close to him again.


	5. Masturbation - Mashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton finds a good way to get Mikeys attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry I took days to update!!!

Ashton frowned while he watched Michael concentrate hard on a vdeogame. "Michael, notice me!" Ashton groaned and leaned close to him, but Michael just shrugged the other boy off while groaning in annoyance. "Not now babe, I'm busy." Ashton rolled his eyes and flopped back against the couch, puffing out his cheeks. "Busy my ass."

After minutes of watching his boyfriend with droopy eyes, Ashtons' brain finally clicked and he smirked with a hint of mischief. He had an idea. "Mikey." He cooed while running his long fingers up the boys pale arm, making Michael nudge him off and scold him for distracting him. "I'm bored, I want to play." Michael laughed. "You won't know how to play this, babe." Ashtons' smirk grew larger. Oh, if only he knew.

"That's not what I want to play." He spoke, his voice becoming suddenly deeper and huskier, making Michael tense and raise a brow, but still keep his eyes on the telly. "What are you on about, Ash?"

Ashtons fingers made their way to the belt on his jeans and he made sure that Michael could hear the rattling of his buckle before throwing the belt on the floor. "Ash," Michael warned, "Stop it, you're going to make me lose if you keep making sounds." That only made Ashton laugh. "Guess you're going to have to concentrate harder, for the noises are only going to get louder." He could almost hear Michael gulping.

Ashtons fingers hooked around the waistband of his jeans and boxers all together and pushed them down until they were just about midthigh and he groaned lowly when cool air hit the new exposed skin. Michael bit his lip, refusing to look at his boyfriend who was in desperate need of attention.

"Oh, Mikey," Ashton mewled, tilting his head back after wrapping his large hands around the base of his dick. He was only doing this in badness, it was Michaels fault that he wasn't getting attention, right? 

Michaels' cheeks were tinted pink as he listened to Ashtons' moans become louder and more high pitched, but he still refused to look away and continued with his game. Ashton didn't like this and his free hand furiously flung into his messy mop of curly hair, tugging on it roughly as he arched his back, nearly smirking as he saw Mikeys' eyes flicker for a spilt second. He's got him, he knows he does. 

"Ashton, stop!" Michael snapped and that only made Ashton groan in approval. _Fuck_ , Michael sounded hot when he was angry. Michaels head suddenly turned to the side to look at his attention seeking boyfriend and he felt his eyes go wide at the sight.

Ashton was starting to become weak at the feeling of his hand around himself and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, his mouth dropping open with no sound audible for Michael to hear.

And that's when silence filled the room. Michael had turned the videogame off. ' _Fucking finally_ ' Ashton thought and he grinned happily when he felt a pair of legs straddle his waist.


	6. Blow job - Cashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton loves talking dirty while Calum goes down on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been months since I last updated oops :c

Ashton couldn't contain the cheeky smirk that made it's way onto his face as he watched the younger boy slowly kiss down his bare stomach. Calum undone the belt on Ashton's jeans, threw it on the floor, then began to push the fabric down his long legs. The smirk on Ashton's face grew larger when saw Calum bite his lip in an eager way as he let his fingers trace the waistband of Ashton's boxers. "Go on, babyboy," Ashton cooed in a soft voice, "Don't be shy." And at that, Calum shimmied the boxers down and his eyes began to sparkle in excitement as Ashton's dick sprang into view.

"Fuck, you always know how to use that mouth of yours." Ashton groaned lowly and grabbed the back Calums neck to keep him where he is. Calum could only moan and grunt around him as he took the older boy deeper into his hot mouth. Gasps, groans and moans filled the bedroom and Ashtons thighs began to tremble as he felt himself grow near to his much needed orgasm second by second. But he wasn't going to let his guard down so easliy.

"Make me cum," He growled in a husky tone, thrusting his hips up and he could faintly hear Calum gag from the unexpected movement. Perfect.

"Come on, babe. Make me cum with that pretty, plump mouth of yours." Calum began to moan at the words that Ashton was telling him and he was really determined to make him cum now. He began to move his head up and down quicker and occasionally pulled away to leave a long, teasing lick up the side of Ashton's dick.

"O-Oh fuck!" Ashton gasped and gripped tightly onto Calums fluffy, black hair. His hips were twitching rapidly and his eyes were screwed shut from the intense pleasure that the other boy was giving him. Calum admired every moment of it and as he completed his mission, butterflies of excitement filled up in his tummy when Ashton grasped onto his shirt and pulled him back up to him. "My turn, yeah?" Ashton smirked and ran his thumb along Calums lower, wet bottom lip.


	7. Clothed getting off - Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds a good way to get Calums attention

"Luke, seriously, now is not the time." Calum whined and moved his head side to side as he tried to get a better look at the television, but Luke was in the way. Luke pouted, slid up further in Calums lap, and rested his head in the crook of his neck, kissing it gently. Calum sighed and ghostly placed his hands on Luke's hips, trying to push him back a bit, but Luke refused to budge and only clung to his boyfriend more. Calum rolled his eyes and just gave up, relaxing more in his spot and just letting Luke do whatever he wished. A big football game was on and he wasn't going to let Luke ruin it for him.

Luke was bored and slightly horny, begging for Calums attention but didn't seem to be getting it. Breathing gently on Calums neck, Luke got the sudden temptation to move his mouth just a little bit closer....And gently kiss and suck on it.

Calum hissed in surprise and tilted his head back. "Luke!" He groaned and Luke smirked, knowing he had Calum under his control. Well, just about.

"Babe, s-stop." Calum pleaded and whimpered as he felt Luke's soft, thin lips suck on his sensitive, tanned skin more rougher than before and tried his best to ignore it and concentrate on the game. Luke started to use his hands now and slid them down from Calums chest, all the way down to his hips. But that wasn't all, he had another trick up his sleeve.

"Fuck." Calum grunted and his hands flew to Luke's hips that were moving torturously slow against his. "Pay attention to me, you dummy." Luke panted, picking up the pace as the pleasure of his clothed crotch rubbing up against Calums just felt too good. "Fine, this can wait." Calum hit the record button on the tv remote then switched the big screen off before gripping tightly onto Lukes rocking hips. "Go on, Make us both cum." He demanded, latching his plump lips to Lukes throat which made the blonde boy gasp and move even faster as if he was so determined to make the both of them cum.

Luke's body began to tremble as his oh-so-needed orgasm rushed through him and he couldn't seem to keep himself up, so he pressed his body against Calums. "Good boy," Calum smirked and cooed as he saw a wet patch form in Lukes jeans. Luke looked exhausted but definitely didn't stop once he heard Calum say, "But I still haven't came, baby, keep going, yeah?"


	8. Dressed/naked (half dressed) - Malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were so desperate for each other that they didn't bother taking all their clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad omfg I'm sorry

Michael didn't even have enough time to get himself settled as he stumbled into his apartment before he was shoved up against the nearest wall with a soft pair of lips connecting to his pale neck. "Calum, wait-" Michael gasped out, but was immediately cut off by a growl. "No, I want you." Calum's voice was completely dominant and husky and it made the other boy weak at the knees. Calum nibbled away at Michael's neck, grunting in bliss at the sound of Michaels breath hitching in his throat. "B-Bedroom." Michael choked out and Calum didn't waste any time, instead, he grabbed Michaels wrist and pulled him along with him towards the bedroom.

Shoving Michael roughly on the bed, Calum slammed the bedroom door shut and slipped his shirt off skillfully with one hand. Watching carefully, Michael licked his lips and felt like a perfect, little submissive as Calum drew closer to the bed, one hand in his jeans pocket, and the other rubbing his jaw. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Ah!" Michael suddenly squeaked in surprise as he felt the pair of strong hands flip his body over so his ass was up in the air. "Let's get these off of you." Calum whispered and began to pull Michaels jeans down his long, thin legs. Michael was about to take off his buttoned shirt, but Calum stopped him, "No baby, that shirt looks so good on you." He said. 

"Those jeans look hot as fuck on you." Michael then told him truthfully and the raven haired boy raised a brow. "You want me to fuck you with these on, hmm?" Michael nodded and let his eyes wander until they landed on the outline that was very visable on Calums jeans. Michael whimpered desperately, "Please just fuck me already." He begged.

Calum smirked at Michaels tone, unbuttoned his jeans and took his already leaking dick out of his boxers and into his hands, slowly stroking himself as he placed a hand on the other boys hip. "Fuck, Calum!" Pressing Michaels ass against himself, Calum wasted no time and fucked his boyfriend just the way the both of them liked it. Fast and rough. Slow sex never really seemed to be their thing.

Gasping loudly, Michaels head snapped back as he felt Calum's hand grab hold of his shirt collar and yank harshly. "This colour goes so well with your pretty skin, Mikey." Calum purred as he thrusted harder and showered the moaning boys neck with bruising kisses. The fabric was digging into Michaels skin and almost choking him, but he didn't care. He had more important things to focus on.

The rough fabric of Calums jeans were scratching against Michaels bare ass and he knew cuts were going to be there the next day. Perfect.


	9. Skype sex - Mashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael skypes Ashton after discovering a big problem in his jeans.

Michael has locked himself in his 'mancave' all day, not really in the mood to socialise with anyone. That mood went on for a few brave hours, but Ashton soon somehow slipped into his mind as he was tring to concentrate on some videogame he was playing. Thoughts from nights before were drowning his mind and he bit down harshly on his bottom lip...

He thought of so many naughty things. Getting his hair pulled roughly as he got fucked from behind. Being told to call Ashton 'Daddy.', getting his neck, chest and thighs covered in hickeys. Fuck, Michael was getting painfully hard.

"Fucking hell." Michael groaned in frustration as he stared down at the growing bulge in his jeans. Setting down the game controller, he paused the game and reached for his laptop. "Please be alone." Michael whispered to himself as he logged onto his skype and clicked the video chat option by Ashton's username. Michael got comfy as it rang.

"Michael!" A very cheery looking Ashton popped up on Michaels screen and Michael responded with a slightly different tone in his voice. "You're an asshole." He snarled and Ashton's eyes went wide in shock and confusion. "W-What?!" He stuttered and watched as Michael moved his camera down so that it focused on his boner. Ashton's mouth instantly twitched into a smirk. "I've been thinking about you and then this," Michael pointed down at the bulge, "Appeared." Ashton let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Baby, I'm afraid I can't help you."

Michael smirked at the curly haired boy. "Oh, but you can." Ashton saw the twinkle in Michaels light green eyes then licked his lips nervously, looking behind him to see if his bedroom door was shut, then looked back at the screen. His eyes darkened, his face became more stern and his voice became deep and dominating. "Take your pants off baby, let me see your cock." He growled and Michael mewled, obeying him.

Michael done as told and let his dick spring out from his boxers once he took everything off and Ashton smiled at the sight. "That's it baby, stroke yourself for me." Ashton spoke softly and shimmied himself out of his own jeans, making a bulge become noticable. Michael whimpered and his head rolled back against couch that he was sitting on, pumping his dick in his hand. "What are you thinking about, kitten?" Oh, wouldn't he love to know.

"Y-Your mouth." Michael panted and his eyes shut tightly. "What are my hands doing?" Michael imagined Ashton's hands all over his body, slowly with his nails scraping against his skin and his hot mouth trailing kisses up his length. "Your hands are running up and down my b-body." Michael struggled to open his eyes, but once he did, he saw Ashton biting hard on his lip and his hand was gripping his cock and pumping quickly...Almost making Michael's mouth water.

Michael's breathing began to quicken, his hand movement became sloppy and the room was filled with moans and words of encouragement from Ashton. "That's a good boy, cumming for Daddy like that." and "You look so pretty like this, you're making me come close too." He always made Michael so weak.

"Fuck!" Michael yelped and his orgasm hit him, making him cum all over the keyboard of his laptop. "Good boy." Ashton praised, his hand still working away at his own problem.


	10. Against the wall - Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael loved how good Luke looked at the club tonight.

"You looked so good tonight, Lukey." Michael purred against Luke's neck as he pressed him up against the wall. The two of them went out to a club and Michael couldn't get over how good, how irresistible Luke looked in his skinny jeans that showed off how great his legs looked and his plaid shirt that showed how broad his shoulders were. Michael couldn't wait to fuck his lover into oblivion.

"I want to take you on this wall." Michael growled, making the blonde boy gasp and shiver at the thought of that. "What's stopping you?" Luke panted and Michael took that as an opportunity to peel off Luke's clothes until he was left in only his boxers that made his boner so noticable as it stood up, aching for attention. Almost immediately, Luke was shoved further up the wall while a soft pair of warms lips nipped and sucked away at his neck and chest. He whimpered out Michael's name.

The pile of clothes on the floor soon grew larger as Michael threw his own on the floor, leaving the two boys now completely naked. God, were they hard right now. Luke trembled in anticipation, making Michael instantly grip onto him to keep him up against the wall. "Ready, Baby?" Michael rasped in his ear and Luke nodded frantically. "Y-Yes."

Just to be a big tease, Michael held onto Luke's thighs, wrapped them around his waist and barely placed his dick onto the spot where Luke badly needed him. Luke groaned and pleaded. He felt like a filthy slut, but at the same time, he didn't care. "Please..." He gasped and Just about saw the smirk on the other boys face before he felt a familiar feeling.

"Fuck." Michael grunted as he slowly slipped inside Luke and Luke's back immediately arched at the wonderful feeling, gasping and moaning for more. Michael shoved his face into the crook of Luke's neck as he tried to muffle his groans and Luke just let his fall free without a care in the world. Michael pushed him further up the wall and Luke kept arching his back because of the chilly feeling the wall was giving off. "Faster." Luke panted.

Michael done as told and picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster and a yelp of pleasure fell from Luke's pale pink lips. Michael slipped his hand down between their bodies until it reached Luke's dick and he began to jerk him off. After all, it was rude to not give it the attention it needed.

The room was beginning to heat up more by the passing minutes and the sweat was dripping off the boys as they felt closer and closer to their much needed releases. Luke's head was gently bouncing off the wall jerked in time with Michael's relentless thrusts. "I-I'm so close." He panted, his eyes fluttering closed.

Jerking Luke even quicker now, Michael's thrusts became sloppier, indicating that he was about to let go and Luke mewled in pleasure as he almost immediately let himself go, his back arching so hard he was afraid of snapping in half.

"Fucking hell." Michael mumbled, resting his head on Luke's shoulder after they both calmed down from their orgasms. "Bed?" "Bed."


	11. Doggy style - Lashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's horny and Luke quickly follows behind.

"What are you doing?" Luke squeaked as he felt himself being flipped onto his hands and knees. Ashton placed his hand on Luke's stomach and put pressure on him so Luke would straight up more and keep his balance. "I'm horny." Ashton simply stated and Luke just rolled his eyes. Of course he is.

Running his finger gently down Luke's spine, Ashton smiled at the shiver Luke got and almost laughed at the sound of Luke's breath quickening immediately.

"You're so pretty, Lukey." Ashton cooed, pulling off Luke's clothes untilthe boy was completely naked. "Ash...Just fuck me already." Luke pleaded, now painfully hard at the thought of Ashton fucking him on the bed. Ashton chuckled and quickly stripped down to nothing and ran his large palms along Luke's soft skin until they were placed upon his ass. "Want me to fuck you hard like this?" Ashton whispered and Luke buried his face into the sheets, whimpering out a "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Ashton teasingly spoke and granted the blonde boys wishes. "You look so good when you're on your hands and knees for me." He groaned while stroking his dick, lubricating it up a bit. Luke didn't respond, insyead he just shook his ass in the air to taunt Ashton more.

"Hmph-" Suddenly, finally, Luke gasped and bit down onto the sheets as he felt Ashton push himself into him, filling him up just like he wanted. Luke relaxed against the sheets and soon enough, grinded his body back and forth on the mattress to give his throbbing dick the attention it badly needed.

Ashton growled at the sight of his boyfriend and leaned forward to whisper in his ear as he thrusted harder and filthier into him. "Look at you, all dirty and begging for more." Luke moaned at the words and Ashton couldn't help but smirk.

The room was becoming stuffy and felt like a sauna, but the boys could care less, it just made this monent more enjoyable.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Luke gasped minutes later, the friction becoming to much and he arched his back in pure bliss as he felt himself release all over the sweat covered sheets and also his chest that was glistening. Ashton followed behind, grunting and thrusting more sloppy now and he let himself go, moaning into Luke's neck.

"God.." He sighed, pulling Luke down onto the bed with him so they could cuddle, but Luke just complained, saying he was too hot and sweaty.


	12. Dom/sub - Cashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton loves teasing his little puppy

God, Calum loved being dominated. Especially by his hot as fuck boyfriend, Ashton. He let that boy use and ruin him any day and he'd always be begging for more. Speaking of begging; that's exactly the kind of state Calum was in right at this moment.

Whimpering and squirming against the cream sheets, Calum chewed harshly on his plump bottom lip as he felt Ashton's own pair tickle and kiss down his bare chest, slowly and teasingly making their way down his body. Ashton's fluffy, long hair was tied up in a tight bun and Calum was certain that he'd be cumming soon just by the sight of that boy. Ashton smirked and glanced up at his breathless boyfriend, knowing exactly how much Calum wanted this. "Such a pretty puppy." He teased and Calum pouted at the name, only making Ashton chuckle.

Calum's wrists were tied securely to the headboard and Ashton knew it was killing the poor boy inside as he knew how much Calum loved to pull and tug on his hair while he went down on him. Oh well, tonight was different.

Ghosting his lips over Calum's clothed erection, he listened closely to Calum's quick, quiet pants and gasps before placing a soft kiss on the fabric, making Calum yelp and buck his shaking hips off the bed. "A-Ash!" He squeaked, "Please, I need your mouth!" Such an impatient puppy, so desperate for the older boys pretty mouth on his dick. Ashton was loving every moment of this.

"What does my pretty puppy want?" Ashton whispered, dragging his fingers teasingly up the tanned boys thighs, enjoying the shivers he left behind. Calum looked so good when he was tied up, the sweat dripping down his heaving chest.

"I-I want your mouth," Calum whimpered, his eyes shutting tightly. "I'm sorry, what?" Ashton smirked and Calum felt his heart thump in his chest as he now knew exactly what Ashton wanted him to call him.

"I want Daddy's mouth..." Calum finally whispered after a moment of hesitation and his head fell back in bliss against the pillows once he felt a mouth kiss over the fabric of his boxers. "Good boy." Pulling the boxers down the trembling boys thighs, Ashton licked his lips and leaned down to finally pleasure his pretty boy properly. But he wasn't going to let Calum's mouth be unoccupied.

Slithering his long fingers up Calum's body, he tapped them against his lips, demanding him to open up and Calum obeyed, his lip shaking slightly. "Suck." Ashton simply said in a low tone and Calum done as told, immediately moaning around Ashton's fingers as he felt his long tongue lick up slowly along his throbbing dick. 

Oh, tonight was going to be fun.


	13. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid excuse for why I haven't written lately.

yeahhhh I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I seem to be distracted by a cute boy and he is ruining my life rn SRSLY JUST STOPOKAY I HAVE WRITING TO GET TO. okay anyway, enough about that, I promise that I'll update soon! c: x


End file.
